Unexpected
by MadokaGranger
Summary: Zelda is a princess, and like all princesses, she is expected to marry. Zelda would much rather focus on her studies than on marriage, but love can come from places you don't always expect. Can Zelda let go and learn to love with the threat of Calamity Ganon's return on the horizon? ZeldaxLink


**A/N: Just a quick note that I'm not overly familiar with the Zelda series. I played Breath of the Wild; I read a couple of Manga, but that's about it. Sorry if the story is riddled with inaccuracies. This story doesn't align with any particular Zelda storyline, so consider it as an AU. Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or its characters.**

Young Zelda awoke in a cold sweat. It was that dream again. Though she could never remember the dream, she always woke up terrified. Zelda flicked her eyes up to the clock and heaved a heavy sigh when she realized it was only three in the morning. Eyes fixed back upon the ceiling, Zelda knew she wouldn't be able to sleep for some time. Rather than wasting her time in bed waiting for a sleep that would never come, Zelda stepped across the room to her mirror. She almost didn't recognize her own reflection. In the mirror, Zelda could make out her ivory face, her eyes gleamed like two emerald pools in a field of snow. Zelda turned and took a moment to calm herself before exiting the room. She soon found herself stalking down to the kitchens. When she arrived, she found one of the servants was still washing dishes. Before she could refuse, Zelda was wrapped up in a blanket in front of the fire, sipping on a mug of hot cocoa. After several minutes by the fire, Zelda began to feel drowsy and made her way back up to her room. As she rolled over in bed, Zelda's eye caught on one of the books on her shelf: _Hyrule's Secret Weapon: A History of Magic in Defense Against the Calamity_. Zelda frowned at the title before drifting of into the realms of sleep.

Zelda awoke in a cold sweat. It was that dream again. But something was different this time; this time she remembered something. A word. No, a name. And that name, was _Link_.

* * *

A number of years later, the kingdom was flourishing. Trade was booming, crops were abundant, and the whole populace was united in celebration, for today, was Princess Zelda's seventeenth birthday. People poured into Castle Town from all over the kingdom to rejoice as the princess came of age. Princess Zelda was beloved throughout the kingdom: she was adored for her beauty and revered for her abilities, her birthright which was passed from generation to generation of royal family. The flock of people gathered in front of the castle and quieted when the princess stepped out onto a balcony. When they saw her face, the crowd broke into wild cheers, in awe of her beauty and presence, but with a wave of her hand, the crowd was once again silenced. Princess Zelda had grown into a fine young woman over the past seventeen years. Her emerald eyes were wide but brimming with intelligence, and her long blond hair cascaded down her back constrained only by the silver crown perched atop her head. The princess wore a delicate silver and green dress which showed off her figure. When the princess spoke, every eye was affixed and every ear was hanging onto her every word. With a smile, she finished, "Let the festivities commence!" To the crowd's great delight, the princess spread her arms, faced her palms upwards, and allowed silver sparks to fly from her fingertips and light up the evening sky.

Some hours later, Princess Zelda finished her dance with a young prince from one of the northern kingdoms. Though the prince was quite handsome, it didn't take Zelda long to discern that he was about as dull as an ironshroom. She expertly excused herself and began to make her way to the refreshment table at the far end of the room when something caught her eye. Across the ballroom, Zelda saw a young man, presumably wealthy by his attire, with honey blond hair pulled back into a ponytail tied at the nape of his neck. His blue eyes seemed to hide an entire ocean as they cast a glance in her direction. When her eyes met his, Zelda stopped in her tracks for a moment, unsure of what to do, before she quickly turned away, now feeling embarrassed. Zelda was reminded that her mother had been plotting to have Zelda married off for many months now and was hoping that this celebration would bring in a small army of potential suitors for her daughter. Of course, Zelda was quite averse to this plot. She was very busy with her studies and simply didn't have the time nor energy for a courtship. Not to mention that she had no clue how to act around young men her age. Zelda's thoughts raced around her mind as she quickened her pace toward the refreshment table. After taking a long sip of ice water, Zelda felt as though she could reorder her thoughts, when a voice behind her startled her.

"Excuse me, Princess Zelda?" The voice resounded from just above her ear, and she could almost feel his warm breath before she spun around, nearly spilling her water in the process, only to find her face just inches away from the face she had seen just moments earlier. Zelda flushed at their proximity and quickly took a step back, diverting her gaze to remedy the awkward situation. "My apologies, Princess, I didn't mean to startle you." Zelda glanced back up to his quiet eyes and could sense the sincerity in them.

"No need to apologize, sir," she spoke just loudly enough to be heard.

"Please," he jumped back in, "allow me to make it up to you." Zelda once again looked into his eyes. The young man really was very handsome. He was easily half a head taller than her, with a chiseled face and a brilliant smile. Zelda couldn't help but want to humor his request.

"There really is no need, sir, but thank you for the offer."

"Please, I insist," he spoke in earnest. Zelda paused and calmed her nerves.

"Well, if you really insist," she began, "would you mind if we stepped out to the balcony for a moment?"

"Not at all," he responded with a grin, "The pleasure is mine; lead the way." Zelda smiled up at him, and turned toward the nearest balcony. As she walked, she felt her face heat up a little bit. Zelda was being much more forward tonight than she had really ever been before. As her thoughts drifted back to her mother, she reminded herself that she refused to fall for her mother's ploy. But how could she say that when she was currently leading the most handsome man she had seen all evening out to the balcony? Was that it? Was she simply entranced by his good looks and manners?

As the pair arrived at the empty balcony, Zelda tried to calm her nerves as she leaned her arms against the railing and cast her gaze towards the moon. "So, what exactly was it you wanted with me out here?" the young man asked. Zelda glanced toward him only to find his eyes already affixed on her. She blushed, and averted her gaze back to the moon.

"Well, the truth is," Zelda muttered, "there's this spell that I've been wanting to try out, but it requires two people." As she finished, Zelda looked back into his eyes, determined not to look away this time.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he challenged.

"Um, I guess I should explain the nature of the spell to you first. Basically, it is supposed to allow someone to experience another person's memory, so I'm going to think of a memory and try to transfer it to you. Is that all right?"

"Your wish is my command," he laughed. "Whenever you're ready." He straightened and faced his body fully toward her as his eyes continued to bear into her own. Zelda took a deep breath before she realized something. Her face turned three shades darker.

"Oh, one thing I almost forgot is that the spell requires physical contact to work. Is that–" He swiftly cut her of by reaching out his own hand to grasp her own.

"Does this work?" he asked innocently.

"Ah, yes that should work," Zelda stuttered as her face grew even hotter. "Um, could you just tell me if you start see anything?" With his nod, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and began to repeat the words she had memorized just yesterday. Finally, she turned her thoughts to one of her favorite memories. Zelda smiled when the young man began to speak.

"You're in a library?" he began slowly, "and you're reading something. It's a spell," he decided. "Now you're reading it aloud. I see," he paused, "a butterfly? But it looks like it's made of light? Are you controlling it?" he inquired as the memory faded. The pair opened their eyes, which remained directed at each other. "That was incredible," he breathed. "Does it work the other way around?"

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked confused.

"I mean, can I show you one of my memories?" he clarified. Zelda frowned.

"I suppose it's possible. I mean I might need to change some of the words around, but the basic idea remains the same. Just close your eyes and focus your thoughts on the memory you want me to see."

He closed his eyes and spoke, "Whenever you're ready, Princess." Zelda once again closed her eyes and began to recite to words. After a few moments, she began to see something. It was a ballroom. She could see numerous people dancing to an inaudible song. That was when she realized that this wasn't just any ballroom. It was _her ballroom_. The one they were in right now. Just as soon as she came to this conclusion, she watched herself come into view, wearing the same gown she was wearing right now. For just a moment, she met her own eyes when she saw her past-self pause for a moment before continuing on her way. The memory began to fade, and Zelda slowly opened her eyes to find the young man's eyes already fixed upon her own. Why had he chosen that memory? Why was his gaze so intensely focused on her? Why did he make her feel so uncomfortable? Zelda opened her mouth to speak when she heard a voice from the doorway.

"Princess Zelda, your highness, your father is requesting your presence in his study," spoke the servant, only realizing afterward that he may have interrupted something.

"I'll be there in a moment. You are dismissed," Zelda quickly responded. The servant promptly gave a quick bow before scurrying away. Zelda then turned back to the young man, who spoke first.

"I guess this is goodbye, your highness. It was truly a pleasure to experience your gift first-hand." He then brought his hand, which she now realized was still wrapped around her own, up towards his lips and pressed a kiss against her hand.

Zelda immediately flushed and responded, "Goodbye indeed sir…" Zelda paused in thought. "Why, I've just realized that I've yet to learn your name," she pondered.

"My apologies, Princess. I am Edmund, third prince to the kingdom of Arcadia. It has been a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Princess Zelda."

"The pleasure is all mine," Zelda responded, a bit flustered. "Though I am afraid I must take my leave. I dare to say that I hope we'll meet again, Prince Edmund." Zelda gave a quick curtsey before she turned back towards the ballroom and began to make her way to her father.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are great.**


End file.
